


A Father's Blessing

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Stark - Freeform, Dad!Tony, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Other, pride and prejudice quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: You wake after a nice night with Loki in your bed.Only to have your father, Tony Stark, discover you.





	A Father's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was absolutely just an excuse to use my favorite scene from my favorite movie in a fic.

The summer heat was pleasantly disrupted by the occasional cool breeze, drifting lazily in through the thin teal curtains. The sun shone through onto the skin of your back, filling you with an intense but welcome warmth that almost beat the warmth radiating from the man upon whose chest you were sleeping.

You opened one eye and looked at your lover before smiling gently. You pulled your body closer to him, your hand moving across his chest to listlessly stroke the ends of his hair. He responded in kind, his grip around you tightening cozily, his lips brushing your forehead, but his eyes did not open. You both laid there for quite some time, enjoying each other’s presence, each other’s warmth. You had no idea what time it was, and honestly you couldn’t give any less of a shit. It was obviously around noon, though probably closer to midafternoon judging from the brightness of the room. The only sounds in the room were your breathing and his, the occasional rustling of the curtains with the breeze, the very rare passing bird.

You could’ve stayed like this forever. You wished you could’ve stayed like this forever, Avenger business be damned. At this point, you could’ve even considered blowing off your Sorcerer duties for Dr. Strange for the rest of your life. The only pressing matter at hand was your pure, unequivocal happiness. You didn’t even mind the gentle protestations your body made as you occasionally adjusted yourself, simply because you remembered the reason for your soreness with such girlish delight that the overexertion had absolutely no bearing in it at all.

At some point, you dozed off again, though you knew it wasn’t for a particularly long time.

You had heard something that had caused you to awaken again, but you couldn’t readily identify it in your comfortable, sleep addled haze. It wasn’t until you heard something else, another sound, that you realized how utterly and completely fucked you were.

Someone was at the door.

Someone was _opening_ the door.

“Y/NN, you can’t honestly still be in be- WHAT THE HELL?!”

You squealed as you turned to face your billionaire father, pulling the blankets up over your naked form. “DAD WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Oh my GOD!” He stumbled back out of the room, his hands up over his eyes dramatically.

You sat there, mouth agape, eyes wide in a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, shock, fear, basically every negative emotion that hadn’t been there a few hours ago. You felt your lover sit up beside you, gently putting his hand on your back. “My love, are you alright?”

You swallowed hard and rubbed your face, moving out of bed. “I won’t be soon, you can count on that.” Grumbling, you sorely stomped your way to your bathroom, your lover watching from the bed, and you slammed the door behind you.

Xxx

Once you were presentable, hair and teeth brushed, clothes thrown on (a bit more modest than you might usually wear,) shoes shoved on angrily, you stood at your door, hyping yourself up to face this like the strong person you were.

You had forgotten the Avengers meeting. That’s why he had come to your room, to figure out why you weren’t there. If only you had just gotten up, this could’ve all been avoided until you were ready to tell him. But nah. You forgot, like an imbecile, and your phone had been in the pocket of the pants you had been wearing the night before, lost to the darkness of your room in last night’s activities.

You shook your hands to de-stress a bit and breathed in a deep breath. “I can do this. I’m an adult. I can do this. I can…I can’t do this oh my god.”

You turned to head back to bed but your lover was standing there, smiling gently at you. He took your arms and gently rubbed them. “You _can_ do this. You’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met, my darling. And, as I said, I would be more than willing to accompany you to face him. You don’t have to do this alone.”

You smiled slightly back at him but shook your head. “No, I do. He might try to kill you,” you half-joked. “I just. Oh my god I’m scared. I’ve just never had him find out before I told him. I don’t know how he’s going to react, especially considering that it’s…well that it’s _you._”

He nodded understandingly and kissed your forehead. “I understand. I’ll take my leave then. Call me once it’s over, ok?” He waited until you nodded before he disappeared before your eyes.

You turned back to the door and took another steadying breath. “I can do this.” Before you could let the doubt creep back in, you threw open the door knob and headed towards the elevator. Once inside, you pressed the interface and asked Friday the location of your father, and then punched in the corresponding floor. To keep yourself psyched up, you did a few squats as you waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

You made your way to Tony’s office, each step feeling heavier than the one before. You stood outside for a moment, thinking of your approach. Reaching for the handle, you muttered another word of encouragement to yourself. “You can do this. You’re an adult. You got this.”

You didn’t knock, just opening the door.

Tony was at his desk, talking to someone animatedly on the phone. Your mother, probably. You let the door shut itself heavily behind you and he looked up at you, eyes wide. He said goodbye to whoever he was talking to and hung up.

“Before you start, I just want to say, maybe knock before coming in my room? I’m an adult, Dad.”

He stammered for a minute before you could visibly see the anger rising in him.

“You’re an adult who lives in MY house.”

“Yeah, so do at least three other adults. I bet you knock on _their_ doors.”

“I don’t care what _they’re_ doing in their spare time. And, for god’s sake Y/N, LOKI?”

You raised your chin combatively. “Yes.”

“The guy’s a psychopath. I mean jesus, he tried to take over the _world_!”

“He’s changed. Even Thor will admit it. And…” You trailed off, the fear setting back into your bones. You swallowed hard and met your father’s eyes with a steely stare. “I love him.”

“You…” He sat back in his chair, incredulity smattered across his face as though you’d just smacked him with a mackerel. “Y/N How can you possibly love that monster?”

“He’s kind. He cares about me. He makes me laugh, makes me feel safe, makes me want to tell him everything in the world. I’ve been in love with him for a while, Dad. And, I think, he’s been in love with me for a while.” You sat down in one of the chairs across from him, elbows on your knees. “We’ve been seeing each other for… a while.”

Tony’s gaze hardened. “How long of a while?”

You looked down at the floor and then back up at him. “Since you guys came back. From the war I mean, with Thanos.” You spoke softly, not wanting to upset him over the memories of the battle. It had been five years since those who had made it came home, five years of trying to heal, trying to move on. Tony didn’t speak of it. He couldn’t. It had broken him in a way. He had already retired the suit once before, but this time he retired it for good. He had toned down his creations, had toned everything down really. It was evident to everyone who knew him that he was still grieving, still having nightmares, still suffering, try as they all might to help him through. The trauma was just too deeply rooted this time.

His fists clenched and unclenched in his lap, his gaze turned from you so you didn’t have to see the flashes of pain flicker across his face as he remembered. He cleared his throat after a moment, turning back to you. “That’s quite a long time,” he said softly.

You nodded slightly. “I haven’t really found a good time to tell you, I guess. I didn’t want to upset you. But I was intending to tell you soon, Dad. I was going to ask you sometime next month to take me to that place on sixth, you know the one we went to on my birthday with the violinist?”

He nodded slightly. “I like that place,” he murmured. He swallowed slightly. “Why now then? It’s been five years, why tell me now?”

You smiled slightly, looking down at your hands. You wrung them nervously, swallowing over what you wanted to say. You took a deep breath and looked back up at him. “Loki has um… Well, Dad, he’s asked me to marry him.” You felt tears well up in your eyes, threatening to spill over as you smiled with a genuine happiness at him.

Tony looked up at you, his eyes widening slightly. You couldn’t place what it was he was feeling, surprise for sure but there was something else there, something hidden beneath the surface.

“And I’ve said yes. I know we didn’t get on in the beginning but it’s different. He and I are so similar, we’re both so stubborn.” You were laughing, crying now. “Dad, I-”

Tony was chuckling slightly and you looked up at him. Your heart swelled in your chest as you saw he, too, was crying. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

You wiped at your eyes and nodded, positively glowing with happiness. “With every fiber of my being.”

He sighed gently, casting his gaze away. “I can’t believe any man could deserve you, but apparently I’ve been overruled.” He looked back at you, smiling softly. “So, V/NN, I give you my blessing.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and crossed around his desk. He stood and you threw your arms around him, letting out a soft laugh. “Thank you, Dad,” you whispered.

He held you tightly for a moment before letting you go, looking upon you with the most fatherly pride you’ve ever seen him exude. It quickly went away, however, as he brought a finger up to wag in your face. “But if he touches so much as a single atom on your body, I’m gonna personally see to it that he lives the rest of his life without a hand.”

You laughed and hugged him again. “Don’t worry. I can handle myself.” You let him go and left his office more giddily than a kid locked in a candy store overnight.

You made your way outside the tower, fishing your phone from your pocket. You quickly dialed the number and took a seat on the sun-kissed stone wall outside the gate. “How’d it go?” Loki answered.

You could only laugh as a new bout of tears welled up in your eyes. It took you a moment to regather yourself before you said, “Better than I could’ve ever imagined.”


End file.
